


指尖踢踏

by BL8888vip



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL8888vip/pseuds/BL8888vip
Summary: 28岁的阿泰尔和23岁应召男郎艾吉奥的故事（实际上并非如此？）
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 28





	指尖踢踏

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想开车。有应召男郎、舔肛请避雷。

阿泰尔关闭了电脑，把西装外套搭在臂弯离开了办公室。手上跟的项目终于完工，案子结案让他有了难得的放松时间。可怜的马利克还在办公室里吃快餐整理报表，黑眼圈快耷拉到了下巴。阿泰尔忍不住幸灾乐祸地想，或许这些工作能堵住他总是讽刺自己的嘴，消耗掉他多余的精力。  
说到精力，自己也很久没有拥有自己的私生活了。阿泰尔站在斑马线的尽头等着对面的小灯从红色跳到绿色，漫不经心地回忆自己上次性生活是什么时候，结果险些想不起来——对于他来说，性欲从来不是一个存在感强烈的东西。即使他已经身处最高层，但是工作量和底层社畜没有什么区别，还要负担上更重的集团荣誉。所以说，社畜不配有性欲不是没有道理，高级社畜也一样。  
今天阿泰尔不想回家做饭，便找了一家环境幽雅的素食餐厅，点好菜后就开始滑动手机。他打开那个隐秘的社交软件，开始寻找今晚要一起度过休闲时光的伙伴。这个软件是个管理严格的应召平台，有一些从事此业的应召女郎男郎，也有一些像他一样互相纾解的单身“精英人士”。在如今快节奏的现代生活中，除了家族联姻，社会人士们很难有精力花费在个人私情上，因此这个平台一经推出就大受欢迎，谁不想要一个干净、省事，素质和自己持平的一夜情对象呢？而且大部分人甚至觉得这不失为一种商业上剑走偏锋的社交方式，但阿泰尔强劲到恐怖的实力以及Assassin集团的背景让他不屑于这种过于本能的“社交”。  
沙拉端上来了，阿泰尔却一直没找到中意的人选。他想起很久以前的几次经历，有应召女郎也有异性高管，但都变成了记忆里的一团模糊光影，着实乏善可陈。他边往嘴里送着土豆块，边快速滑动着女人们的主页，那些或娇媚或艳丽的脸庞在阿泰尔这里都变成了两个眼睛一张嘴的千人一面。“也许今天不应该想这事。”就在他准备放弃，享受他的吊梨汤时，拇指一滑，点进了一个应召男郎的主页。  
页面很漂亮，充斥着意大利人特有的风骚与艺术性，却不会给人土气的观感。它的主人显然对自己的容貌很有信心，设计精美的照片一张张地穿插在文字介绍里，全方面展示着自己的资本。可他确实有这个资本，这个意大利笨蛋长着一张纨绔子弟的漂亮脸蛋，棕色的眼睛多情又深邃，颇为古典地系了一条红色的发带，看上去像个从歌剧里走出来的男主角。不过吸引住阿泰尔目光的反而是他脸上唯一的瑕疵——阿泰尔在嘴角同一个位置也有一条这样的疤。  
自我介绍写的很漂亮，优美的花体字配上赞美的话语看得阿泰尔头皮发麻，但是他又看了看那条疤。“试试男人吧。”有个声音在脑子这样对他说。于是他拨通了页面上那个电话。

阿泰尔觉得自己至少有五年的时间没有这么紧张过了，他想回到过去打醒那个按下呼叫键的自己。他甚至不知道自己在紧张什么，应召男郎又不是老虎不会吃了他，本着页面上一致的好评应该也不会嘲笑他对同性性行为的0经验。阿泰尔懵懂又凶狠地想，如果这个艾吉奥·奥迪啥啥啥的敢让他有一丝不满意，他就把他从床上赶出门去。  
就在可敬的Assassin执行总裁像个新婚之夜的处女一样紧张兮兮地瞎想时，门铃响了。阿泰尔整理了一下过紧的衬衫领子，去打开了门。  
“您好，请问您是阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德先生吗？”一小捧精致的鸢尾花映入眼帘，和主页照片上一模一样的漂亮脸蛋真挚地望着他。“我是。”阿泰尔仍无法改变自己一紧张就冷淡的习惯，他侧开了身子让对方进门，心里想着的是这人的照片居然是没有后期过的，凭这个他就值个高分。  
“您真好看，阿泰尔先生，我从未见过您这么漂亮的金色眼睛，就像……神话故事一样。”不愧是意大利人，从屁股坐在沙发上的那一刻他就开始了熟练的赞美，真诚到阿泰尔毫不怀疑他的真实性。  
“谢谢。不过神话故事是什么比喻，我以为你会说黄金之类的。”阿泰尔缺乏礼貌地擅自给艾吉奥倒了一杯红酒，他认为这种场景没必要再喝茶来修身养性，酒能让很多事情变得顺理成章。  
艾吉奥俏皮地歪了一下头，这个颇为少女的动作他做出来竟然没有丝毫违和感，甚至叫人该死的心动。“黄金有迹可循，随处可见——而神话只属于口口相传的神秘与美丽。顺口一提，您的藏酒品味非常好，这瓶布鲁尼洛精品干红的年份应该不短了吧。”阿泰尔忍不住笑了，这个应召男郎使他放松下来，甚至有了兴致调情。“是的，或许比你的年纪还要大，小鬼。你看上去年轻的很，多大了？”  
“如果你问的是我的年龄的话，”艾吉奥随意地架起二郎腿，边一颗一颗解开他红色条纹衬衫的扣子边打量着这个高级公寓，“真令人伤心，我主页可都写的明明白白呢——我23了，先生。若你问的是其他，待会我相信你会看见一个满意的答案。”  
阿泰尔感觉有些口干舌燥，特别是当这个意大利佬露出他衬衫下起伏的胸肌和腹肌时。奇怪，之前没发现自己居然会对男人的身体感兴趣。他心虚地移开目光，维持着脸上的冷淡与自持，喝了一大口酒，然后愚蠢地把自己呛着了。深红的酒液顺着他的喉结流下来，弄脏了身上深灰的衬衫，这让这位年轻的执行总裁有些措手不及，他骂了一句想找到一盒抽纸。  
“请让我来帮忙，先生。”艾吉奥突然的靠近了他，温热的呼吸打在阿泰尔的颈侧。“不用……”不喜欢被人接近的阿泰尔条件反射地想拒绝，却被喉结上温热的触感惊得失去了声音。艾吉奥慢条斯理地舔舐着阿泰尔的喉结，在上面轻轻地啃咬，同时不容拒绝地将人笼罩在自己身下。  
阿泰尔茫然地被年轻人压在沙发上厮磨，心如擂鼓，呼吸粗重。他恍惚中觉得有什么不对，但是说出来会很扫兴。他不想把房事也搞砸，况且现在是什么情况，是前戏吗？就在他犹豫的档口，艾吉奥已经用他令人叹为观止的口活咬开了衬衫的所有扣子。  
当阿泰尔的身体显露在艾吉奥眼前时，他也不由自主的硬了。艾吉奥是个对男性客人很挑剔的应召男郎，即便如此像阿泰尔这样的客人还是第一次让他心动了。倒不如说从见到阿泰尔的第一面时，他就在想待会要怎么操他了。  
“我说了，您真美，我可以叫您Alty吗？”艾吉奥在那柔软的乳尖上落下一个吻，激得阿泰尔猛地颤抖了一下——随即艾吉奥便把那个娇嫩的小东西含进嘴里吮吸，不给身下人说不的机会。  
阿泰尔在继发现自己对男人有兴趣后又有了一大发现，那就是自己的乳头是敏感点。他之前从来不知道被人舔那里会让自己硬得发痛。他的手指插入艾吉奥细密的长发里，也不知道是推拒还是勾引。艾吉奥一边侍弄着那两个可爱的乳尖，掐着腰的手也慢慢滑到了裤腰上，不动声色地解开了客人的皮带。阿泰尔发出细碎的呻吟，却不知道在闹什么别扭，磕磕绊绊地抓住了艾吉奥的手腕。第一次的倔强与好面子吗？艾吉奥在心里笑了一下，反手挣出他的手心，直起身来在阿泰尔唇边吻了吻：“不愿意脱也没关系，不过内裤可要脱掉哦。”  
不，不是，讨厌的意大利骚包，我花钱请你来不是让你上我的！阿泰尔又爽又暴躁，但是他一眼看见脱掉上衣的艾吉奥戴着的皮质项圈时脑子就空白一片，忘了刚刚自己想说什么。他甚至配合地抬起了屁股，让艾吉奥把他的内裤扒下来，再套上西装裤。  
“Alty，你湿了。”艾吉奥拎着那条灰色的内裤，裆部上明显的湿痕又激起阿泰尔的火气和羞耻心。“该死，你到底想做什么就赶紧做！磨磨蹭蹭的是不行吗？！”他口不择言地低吼到。  
“遵命，不过这个……”艾吉奥故意在内裤上轻吻了一下，然后捞起阿泰尔一只小腿，把它系在了他光裸的脚腕上，“可不能乱放。好了，现在是我的表演时间，我亲爱的、唯一的观众，可要睁大眼睛好好看着。”  
空荡的复式公寓现在被一种东西塞满——来自阿泰尔的呻吟。艾吉奥单膝跪地，把阿泰尔的双腿架在肩头，几乎把他压成一个对折。同时被塞满的还有意大利人的嘴巴，他的口活足以让没多少经验的阿泰尔爽得尖叫，除此之外还能顺便堵住他喋喋不休的赞美之词。也许应该多让他给我做这个——阿泰尔昏昏沉沉地想，不过他很难想象到接下来他还能有多爽。  
在阿泰尔交了一次后，他甚至还好好的半穿着他那条高定西装裤，不过他整个人就变得乱七八糟的了。艾吉奥把油从裤兜里摸出来，被阿泰尔眯着眼睛看见了，他皱眉说：“我不想要那个。”软软的鼻音显得他不讲道理又娇憨，很难想象这个精英人士还有这样的一面。艾吉奥挑眉，就随手把那小盒扔到一边俯下身去吻阿泰尔的嘴唇：“当然可以，美人。你完全可以相信我的技术。”  
阿泰尔被他叼着唇瓣轻轻啃咬，不满地皱眉摸索着艾吉奥的脖子，然后一把勾住那个项圈让艾吉奥一个趔趄磕在了自己的锁骨上，两个人都发出了蠢得要命的呼痛。“嘶……别把我当女人！不然你就收拾好东西滚出去。”阿泰尔捂着自己被艾吉奥那尖锐的犬齿划破的嘴唇命令。  
艾吉奥舔了舔口腔里那一点血腥气，也被勾起了说不清的昂然战意：“遵命，先生。”他向来在床上以温柔体贴闻名，但是这次他不打算这样做了。  
他顺着阿泰尔的阴茎一路向下舔，直到那个紧闭的小口。随即用不容推拒的力量试图把舌头挤进去，发出啧啧的水声。阿泰尔没料到他撂完狠话后就受到了这样的待遇，震惊和羞耻把他埋没了，但是这种怪异的痒意让他谜一样的上瘾。他的腿甚至还架在这个年轻人的臂弯，淫荡到简直快开成一字，恨不得把这个人吃掉。该死，他余光瞟到自己脚腕上的内裤更是感到绝望，好像事情都往不可控制的方向奔腾而去了，他不喜欢这种超出自己控制的感觉，但是却无法抽身。  
“你竟然在走神，Alty，看来我还不够努力。”艾吉奥敏锐地察觉到了阿泰尔的情绪，他很容易的就猜到了他禁欲刻板的客人脑子在想什么，不禁感到十分愉悦，同时熊熊燃起的还有恶劣的性欲。他把手指伸进那个已经柔软湿润的入口扩张，在里面摸索着能让阿泰尔叫得更好听的地方。很快冒险者就找到了他的宝藏，他用修剪整齐的指甲去抠挖那个凸起的小点，还有略带茧子的指腹，手把手将阿泰尔托上天堂。  
一开始阿泰尔只是觉得涨，异物在腹内攒动的感觉实在奇怪。直到艾吉奥按到了某个点，那磅礴的快感像吃人的沼泽飞速地吞噬了他，他脖子涨得通红，视野内斑斓一片，除了抓着艾吉奥的肩膀发出竭力的粗喘和尖叫什么也做不了。刚刚射过的阴茎又被迫站了起来，可他居然不觉得疲倦，这快感致命又温柔，阿泰尔盯着艾吉奥英俊的脸，心里第一次对阿斯蒙蒂斯的人间形象有了一个具体概念。  
阿泰尔快到了时，艾吉奥把手抽了出来，就像飞速的快车猛地暂停，不得解放的冲击扼住了他的脑子，使他不满地叫骂起来，同时欲求不满地摇晃着屁股。艾吉奥无视了阿泰尔混杂着母语的咒骂，慢条斯理地脱掉裤子给自己戴上套，然后跨上了这张巨大的沙发，一把抄起这个和自己体重不相上下的男人然后躺了下来。  
“艾吉奥竭诚为您服务。”意大利人掐着阿泰尔的腰说，然后把他钉在自己的阴茎上。阿泰尔颤抖着腰，把那根粗长一路吃到了底，肚子里像含着一根烧红的烙铁。他甚至不受控制地分泌出生理性的泪水，朦胧中看见艾吉奥的脸，那张脸散发着一种天真又狡黠的色情欲念，叫人根本恨不起来。像杂草一样疯长的欲望塞满了精英人士的脑子，把理智的灵魂都挤出了脑壳，他粗喘着俯身抓住了艾吉奥的项圈，像骑马一样无师自通地用后穴吞吐他的鸡巴，从脊背到脚踝皆绷出一条充满美感的弧线。  
艾吉奥被紧缚的项圈和紧致的后穴双重挤压着，同样也陷入了一种极致的快感中，轻微的窒息感让他更加“兴致勃发”，发狠地捣弄那个可怜的柔软小洞，十指将阿泰尔的腰侧都掐出了红痕，不过谁都没有在意。善解人意又饥渴的肠道包裹着艾吉奥的阴茎，分泌出甜蜜的液体在两人的连接处翻出了白沫，却还呼着热气想要更多粗暴的对待。  
很快阿泰尔就没了力气，他不得不承认如果艾吉奥是马那他必然是万里挑一的烈马，他现在能做的只有抓紧缰绳不要让自己翻下去。耻骨撞击在臀肉上的声音在这个公寓里简直震耳欲聋，夹杂在其中的情色水声将空气都变得滚烫黏腻。阴茎在腹内抽插和碾压的触感清晰到能感受到每根脉络，他肠道内的敏感点反复被苛责，极致的快感温柔又狂热，像巨浪卷席着他无法逃脱。  
阿泰尔非常棒，他早该知道的。艾吉奥一边抓揉着身上人的臀肉一边操他，感受到阿泰尔从内到外的炙热滚烫，还有他断断续续的呻吟与气音，夹杂着他听不懂的母语，那是某种神秘复杂的东方语言，像某个深夜昳丽又无处追寻的幻梦。他感到一丝奇怪的庆幸，这种感觉来的莫名其妙又如此确实，让他费力地抬起头仰视阿泰尔深陷情欲的面庞，他金色的朦胧泪眼就像堕落的神祗。那一刻艾吉奥几乎确定自己爱上了他，是我在操他，我多么幸运。  
阿泰尔在艾吉奥操了他没一会后就射了出来，但前列腺仍兢兢业业地为他输送着快感。过了一会艾吉奥在阿泰尔的身体里也到达了海浪的浪尖，抱着他一起双双从极乐的舞台上退幕。两个人都变得黏糊糊的，可怜的沙发和垫子们就像遭到了一场暴乱。阿泰尔累的把脸埋在垫子下喘粗气，高潮的余韵在他脑子里还未散去。他听见艾吉奥的脚步声渐渐远去，然后浴室响起了水声，过了一会艾吉奥又返了回来。“Alty，水我已经放好了，洗个澡会帮你放松一些。”  
哦，他真是聒噪，阿泰尔嘟囔着抬头，但是看见艾吉奥的脸他又一反常态说不出拒绝的话，这可不是好事。他努力摇摇头，把一些虚无缥缈的蠢念头甩出去：“我知道了，你可以走了。”  
艾吉奥露出了一个微微受伤的表情，看得叫人心碎，不过很快他就套上了裤子和衬衫走到门口：“好吧，期待下次和你见面，Alty。”  
门关上了，阿泰尔趴着发了一会呆，然后看见沙发旁的地毯上有个眼熟的东西——一条红发带。“丢三落四的小鬼。”他不讲道理地骂了一句，即使他知道这可能是他抓下来的——然后鬼使神差地把发带收了起来。

“阿泰尔，你别忘了晚上有公司的晚宴，记得穿得正式一点。”玛利亚尽心尽力地提醒这个工作狂老板，他有时候脑子实在不太能搭上社交的弦。  
“知道了。我本来还想早点回去，看来今天又泡汤了。”阿泰尔嘟囔着，这倒让玛利亚惊奇地嘲讽他：“工作狂也知道回家了？你家里的茶壶终于学会了说话？”阿泰尔不知道该怎么反驳，他最近确实有点不同以往，例如偶尔会想起某个笑得狡黠的意大利笨蛋。  
这是一场高级的晚宴，Assassin集团在全世界许多分部的负责人都前来参与年终述职，这也是各分部沟通感情的一个机会。阿泰尔作为集团历史上最年轻的执行总裁自然是全场的焦点，尤其是这场宴会是允许负责人携带家属的。  
在阿泰尔目送第七位想给他介绍女儿的高层离开时，实在有些难以忍受。他转身向阳台的方向走去想透透气，却又和一位儒雅的中年人打了个照面。“您好，阿泰尔先生。”他向阿泰尔举杯，同时递出了自己的名片。阿泰尔与他碰杯，同时不动声色地扫了一眼名片：乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷，意大利分部执行官。他对这个名字有些熟悉，面前这位随和的先生是意大利实力最强劲的银行家，同时也是Assassin集团意大利分部的负责人和最大股东。听说他有四个孩子，其中唯一一位女儿刚到婚龄。阿泰尔在心中叫苦，他希望乔瓦尼只是来联络分部感情而不是来给他介绍女儿的，却听见乔瓦尼开口说：“很荣幸见到你，阿泰尔先生。有你这样能力优秀的年轻人，我对集团的未来更加的充满了希望——尤其是集团的年轻人们。哦和我这样的老家伙说话可能会使你感到缺乏乐趣，请允许我向你介绍……”  
阿泰尔在心里叹了一口气，准备第八次亲吻某位小姐的手，但是他看见乔瓦尼微微朝后侧身，让出一位年轻人来，“我的次子，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”  
年轻英俊的年轻人朝阿泰尔眨眨眼，顽皮又夸张地弯下腰去：“很高兴认识你，阿泰尔先生。”  
“我说过我们还会再见面的。”阿泰尔看见他无声地做了一个口型，露出那个熟悉的，狡黠的笑。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈没想到吧【。实际上艾吉奥是在本地读的大学，兼职传播一下爱所以才当应召男郎（。）来到阿泰尔家时就发现了他其实是爸爸的BOSS这个激动人心的事实，而阿泰尔根本不记得他的姓氏了（。


End file.
